Emre
(as an Encantado and the Bathala, with face shown) |image2005 = Book 1= |-|Book 2= |aka2005 = Mahabaging Bathala |powers2005 = Creation |weapons2005 = Golden Scepter |followers2005 =Encantados (except for the Etherians and Hathors) |actor2005 = Miguel Faustmann (as Bathala, first book) (as Bathala, second book) }} Bathalang Emre is one of the main characters from the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. 2005 - 2006 Emre, Arde and Ether were originally angels who decided to remain neutral during the war between the good and bad angels. The victors were not impressed with their neutrality, and they were expelled from Heaven. They settled in an unnamed land which they claimed as their own; and they named it Encantadia. 2016 Personality Evades described Emre as a playful bathala. He sometimes disguises himself to test Encantados/Encantadas. Story Creation of Encantadia & Cursing Arde & Ether Emre, Arde, Ether, Keros, and Haliya saw how savage and dependent humans are, so Emre, alongside his fellow Bathalas, created the realm of Encantadia. He was worshipped by many Encantados, which made Arde and Ether jealous. The two planned to kill Emre. However, Emre saw through their plan. Emre was furious, he cursed the two changing their appearances. He turned Arde into a dragon and Ether into a serpent. Banished From Devas Finding Haliya Finding the De-jar Getting His Powers Back from Arde & Restoring Devas Cursing Ether Being with Cassiopea in Devas Powers and Abilities Emre is very powerful since he is the one alongside the four other deities: Haliya, Keros, Arde and Ether, who created Encantadia and all who lives in it. *'Skilled Combatant - '''Like other gods, Emre is also capable and skilled when it comes to weapon and close hand-to-hand combat. It was shown a few times that he once bested the other bathalas in combat. In the legend, it is said that Emre was able to defeat Arde and Ether when they tried to kill him and take his throne. Second and third one is when he faced Ether in two seperate occassions, still bested the banished godess. * '''Size manipulation: '''Emre can change his physical appearance into a giant then can resume to his original size at will. * '''Holgoraphic/Illusion Manipulation - '''Emre can reveal himself to anyone without having to be there physically. He can conjures a holographic image of himself to show his presence. * '''Appearance transformation: ' Emre has the power to change his appearance existent or non existent, whoever that person is even if that person is a fellow bathala. To test Lira, he disguised himself as a woodsman who has travelled for a long time. He also disguised as Bathalumang Ether to test Lira's courage if she would cower in fear upon facing the Bathaluman. * Teleportation / Ivictus: '''He is able to teleport himself or an object from one place to another even if that place is the World of Mortals. * '''Energy Manipulation: Emre can create and fire powerful bolts or beam of pure energy to his enemies, for example he used this when he fought against Ether. * Creation: Emre has the power to create anything. He can also create something that grants power to the denizens of Encantadia an example would be, he created the Inang Brilyante in order to preserve the balance in Encantadia and a powerful sword he created for Mira. Trivia * , the actor who currently portrays Emre in encantado form (now in bathala form with face shown), also portrayed the role of the Mulawin Bagwis, the father of Alwina in Encantadia (2005-2006). *Raymond Bagatsing, is not the first actor that played the role of Emre in Encantadia (2005-2006 Series) Book 1. It was Miguel Faustmann (credited as Miguel Faustman) who first portrayed Emre in Book 1. *Statues of Emre are situated in places like Lireo's Hall of Faiths and Cassiopeia's island, the statues act as a medium for the diwatas to pray and talk to Emre for guidance. Gallery 2005-2006 2016 EmreCloseUp.png|Emre up close. EmreFullBody.png|Emre's full body. ManBehindEmre.png|The man portraying Emre (Rey Talosig, Jr.) in a picture together with Solenn Huessaff (Cassiopea) and Janice Hung (Ether). Emre-0.jpg|Emre's Divine Form Emre and Ether.jpg Bitag.jpg|One of his disguises to test Lira. Emre in Devas.jpg Emre Arde and Ether.jpg Emre Devas.jpg Screenshot 2017-03-30-21-57-52.png|Arde and Emre about to fight each other. Inang Brilyante Emre Cassiopea.png|Illustration of Emre giving the Mother Gem to Cassiopea C8e9Yc1VYAAv1dU.jpg|Promotional poster of Emre. (announcement of the role of Zoren Legaspi) Screenshot_2017-03-30-21-57-55.png|Emre in his gigantic form. Zoren in Enca 2017.png|Emre exiled by Ether, Arde, and Keros as a regular encantado. BathalangEmreWithTrueFace.png|Emre turned back into a bathala, before restoring the Devas. Emre_statue.png|Emre as a Statue displayed in the Lirean Palace. Emre2016.png|Emre's statue in Lireo. Category:Deities Category:Lore Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Residents of Devas Category:Bathala